mirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Business Signs
On a Septic Tank Truck sign: "We're #1 in the #2 business." ---- Sign over a Gynecologist's Office: "Dr. Jones, at your cervix." ---- At a Proctologist's door: "To expedite your visit please back in." ---- On a Plumber's truck: "We repair what your husband fixed." ---- On a Plumber's truck: "Don't sleep with a drip. Call your plumber." ---- Pizza Shop Slogan: "7 days without pizza makes one weak." ---- At a Tire Shop in Milwaukee: "Invite us to your next blowout." ---- On a Plastic Surgeon's Office door: "Hello. Can we pick your nose?" ---- At a Towing company: "We don't charge an arm and a leg. We want tows." ---- On an Electrician's truck: "Let us remove your shorts." ---- In a Nonsmoking Area: "If we see smoke, we will assume you are on fire and take appropriate action." ---- On a Maternity Room door: "Push. Push. Push." ---- At an Optometrist's Office: "If you don't see what you're looking for, you've come to the right place." ---- On a Taxidermist's window: "We really know our stuff." ---- In a Podiatrist's office: "Time wounds all heels." ---- On a Fence: "Salesmen welcome! Dog food is expensive." ---- At a Car Dealership: "The best way to get back on your feet - miss a car payment." ---- Outside a Muffler Shop: "No appointment necessary. We hear you coming." ---- In a Veterinarian's waiting room: "Be back in 5 minutes. Sit! Stay!" ---- At the Electric Company: "We would be delighted if you send in your payment. However, if you don't, you will be." ---- In a Restaurant window: "Don't stand there and be hungry, Come on in and get fed up." ---- In the front yard of a Funeral Home: "Drive carefully. We'll wait..." ---- At a Propane Filling Station: "Tank heaven for little grills." ---- A sign at a Chicago Radiator Shop: "Best place in town to take a leak." ---- 1. Illiterate? Write today for free help. 2. Auto Repair Service. Free pick-up and delivery. Try us once, you'll never go anywhere again. 3. Our experienced Mom will care for your child. Fenced yard, meals, and smacks included. 4. Dog for sale: eats anything and is fond of children. 5. Man wanted to work in dynamite factory. Must be willing to travel. 6. Stock up and save. Limit: one. 7. Semi-Annual after-Christmas Sale. 8. 3-year old teacher needed for pre-school. Experience preferred. 9. Mixing bowl set designed to please a cook with round bottom for efficient beating. 10. Girl wanted to assist magician in cutting-off-head illusion. Blue Cross and salary. 11. Dinner Special -- Turkey $2. 35; Chicken or Beef $2. 25; Children = $2.00 12. For sale: antique desk suitable for lady with thick legs and large drawers. 13. Now is your chance to have your ears pierced and get an extra pair to take home, too. 14. We do not tear your clothing with machinery. We do it carefully by hand. 15. For sale. Three canaries of undermined sex. Great Dames for sale. 16. Have several very old dresses from grandmother in beautiful condition. 17. Tired of cleaning yourself. Let me do it. 18. Vacation Special: have your home exterminated. Get rid of aunts. Zap does the job in 24 hours. 19. Toaster: A gift that every member of the family appreciates. Automatically burns toast. 20. For Rent: 6-room hated apartment. 21. Man, honest. Will take anything. 22. Used Cars: Why go elsewhere to be cheated. Come here first. 23. Christmas tag-sale. Handmade gifts for the hard-to-find person. 24. Wanted: Hair cutter. Excellent growth potential. 25. Wanted. Man to take care of cow that does not smoke or drink. 26. Our bikinis are exciting. They are simply the tops. 27. Wanted. Widower with school age children requires person to assume general housekeeping duties. Must be capable of contributing to growth of family. 28. And now, the Superstore-unequaled in size, unmatched in variety, unrivaled inconvenience. 29. We will oil your sewing machine and adjust tension in your home for $1.00. 30. Free Beer!!. Tomorrow! Category:Language Humor Category:Business Humor